Psycho Birdie
"OK good, you made it, just ignore that thing over there. It's just helping." Psycho Birdie is an antagonist in Obsolete: After The Accident. Appearance Psycho Birdie is a medium sized animatronic bird. She is the most damaged out of all three animatronics, with a missing right eye, no suit covered her arms or legs, and many dirt stains along her remaining suit. She has a crest of feathers on the top of her head but none elsewhere on her suit. Once the player reaches 4 AM Birdie will change appearance and will become more withered, with cracks along her beak and large portions of her endoskeleton visible. Before the accident she was a performing animatronic at Stumpy's Playhouse alongside Infector Anty and Mousie. Behaviour Psycho Birdie resides within The Office against the back wall, across from the blast door that Infector Anty hides behind. Her remaining eye will glow a bright green, which will slowly turn to yellow and then finally to red. Once her eye glows red she will stand straight up and scan the room for Olivia. The player must hide behind the glass screen to Birdie's right which will block her vision and protect the player. If Psycho Birdie is not able to find the player she will slump down again and her eye will return to green, resetting the cycle. The player is not protected from this while hiding in the locker. Upon surviving past 6 AM and completing the night, Infector Anty will taunt the player with the following dialogue: Trivia *Psycho Birdie's gender was confirmed in a recent update, with posters from the original pizzeria referring to her with female pronouns. **Infector Anty refers to Birdie as 'he', however the posters indicate that Birdie is female. *Psycho Birdie is the only animatronic in the game with two jumpscares, with the second jumpscare replacing the first after 4 AM passes. *Psycho Birdie is the only animatronic to change appearance at any point during the game. The reason for this is currently unknown. *Psycho Birdie was the only animatronic to have it's model updated during the October Update. *Psycho Birdie's 'withered' stage is reminiscent of the appearance of the withered animatronics from ''FNaF 2. *The mechanic of Psycho Birdie's eye changing from green to red to indicate how close she is to attacking the player is a trait shared with Infector Anty. *Infector Anty's last lines of dialogue seem to indicate that Olivia is trapped inside of Birdie. Whether this is meant literally or if Olivia is merely possessing Birdie is currently unknown. *If one looks carefully,Birdie’s eyelid appears to be slightly tilted inwards,making it look like it’s glaring.It is unknown why,although it could have been just for effect. Gallery birdie.jpg|A close up of Psycho Birdie before 4 AM birdiescreen.jpg|Psycho Birdie as seen from behind the screen Birdiescan.gif|Psycho Birdie scanning the room for the player witheredbirdie.jpg|A close up of Psycho Birdie in her 'withered' state hirespresent.png|A teaser image showing Psycho Birdie with a present startscreenbirdie.jpg|Psycho Birdie on the Act 1 start screen thiscantbereal.jpg|A teaser image of Psycho Birdie trappedinbirdie.jpg|Infector Anty's line revealing that Olivia is potentially trapped inside of Psycho Birdie|link=Olivia Birdiejumpscare1.gif|Psycho Birdie's first jumpscare Birdie jumpscare 2.gif|Psycho Birdie's second jumpscare Category:Characters Category:Act 1 Category:Animatronics